parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Gallant Old Engine/Henry and the Elephant and Other Thomas Stories
Here is TrainBoy43's fourth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Video Treasures. List of Episodes Six Main Episodes *Henry and The Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (S4) (George Carlin) Sing Along Song *Really Useful Engine Transcript (The Intro to Gallant Old Engine with the Video Treasures audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *TrainBoy43: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Jack McDaniel, TrainBoy43, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, before the main title goes to the Profile of TrainBoy43. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Gallant Old Engine and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storyteller, George Carlin narrating the full movie) Henry and The Elephant (George Carlin) *Narrator: Thomas the Tank Engine puffed happily along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform. He looked at his watch. (Thomas pulls into the station, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Drew, his dismissing coach, Clarabel, and Beatrice, with Percy pulling three mail cars and a caboose) *Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Thomas. You're right on time and really reliable. *Thomas: Thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Whistled Thomas. *Annie and Clarabel: Ooh, right on time and really reliable. (as Thomas puffs away) *Narrator: Hummed the coaches. But the big engines were not feeling cheerful at all. *Henry: Where's Percy? *Narrator: Mumbled Henry. *Henry: He suppose to fetch our coaches. *James: We get no rest. (edges onto the turntable) *Narrator: Complained James. He edged angrily onto the turntable and spoke rudely to Henry. *James: What's the matter, Henry? There's no rain today. Stop worrying and do some work instead. *Henry: I'm not afraid of getting wet anymore. (Percy arrives with a freight train) *Narrator: Huffed Henry. *Henry: Anyway, you looked silly enough to be a clown you should join the circus. *Percy: Oh. *Narrator: Whistled Percy. *Percy: So you heard the news? *Gordon: What news? *Percy: About the circus. *James: Percy, what are you talking about? *Percy: The circus has arrived. *Narrator: Explained Percy. *Percy: I've been shunting special cars. Sir Topham Hatt need your help too. (the engines set to work and shunt all the freight cars together) *Narrator: The engines soon forgot to be tired and cross. Until it was time for the circus to leave. Then Gordon and Henry were cross all over again when James got to pull the train away. (James pulls away with the circus train with ten freight cars and a caboose) A little later Sir Topham Hatt returned. *Sir Topham Hatt: Come along, Henry. A tunnel has blocked down the line. You must take some workmen to investigate. *Henry: (obeys and collects some freight cars) Pushing cars, pushing cars. *Narrator: Grumbled Henry. They stopped outside the tunnel. The workmen went inside. It was very dark and quiet. But not for long. *(Elephant trumpeting) *Workmen: Help! *Narrator: Shouted the workmen and they ran out. *Workman: We started to dig at the block but it grunted and moved. *Narrator: One said. *Foreman: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said the foreman. *Workman: It's not rubbish. It's big and alive. We're not going in there again. *Foreman: Right. *Narrator: Said the foreman. *Foreman: I'll ride in the cars and Henry shall push it out. *Henry: Weesh! *Narrator: Said Henry unhappily. He had been shut in the tunnel for being afraid of the rain but this was worse. Something big and alive was inside. *Henry: Peep! Peep! I don't want to go in. *Driver: Neither do I. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: But we must clear the line. *Henry: Oh, dear. Oh, dear. *Narrator: Huffed Henry. Then there was trouble. The block was indeed alive and very strong it began to push the train backwards. Out of the tunnel came Henry, then the cars and last of all a large cross elephant. *(Elephant trumpeting) *Foreman: Well I never did! *Narrator: Cried the foreman. The workmen gave him some cake. *(Elephant trumpeting) *Narrator: He drank three buckets of water and it was just about to drink another when Henry let off steam. *(Elephant trumpeting) *Narrator: Cried the elephant. Water went all over Henry. Poor Henry! The elephant and his keeper was so reunited, but Henry was most upset. *Henry: An elephant pushed me! An elephant hoosed me! *Narrator: That night, he told the other engines all about it. Gordon and James felt sorry for Henry, but still teased him. *Gordon: First the rain, then an elephant. Whatever will you be afraid of next? *Thomas: Never mind, Henry. *Narrator: Murmured Thomas. *Thomas: I think you are brave today, and really reliable too. You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Narrator: Duke is the hero of all the engines. This is a story about him. It happened long ago when Peter Sam was called Stuart and Sir Handel Falcon. Many people came year after year to see the mountains and the lakes and most of all, Duke. He always pulled his train, even on days when he didn't feel well. (Duke puffs along the line, hauling two green and yellow coaches and a blue caboose) *Duke: I mustn't disappoint my friends. (stops and departs at every place that he arrives and comes to a halt at) *Narrator: He would say. Every morning he took his passengers up the line and stopped everywhere they want him. *Duke: Peep peep! *Narrator: He whistled. *Duke: Please be ready when I come back to you. Otherwise we might miss your boat to the mainland and that would never do. (departs) *Narrator: One day, Duke didn't feel well. He was short of steam and needed to rest. His driver and fireman had just finish clearing his tubes when Stuart bustled in. (Duke is resting until Stuart arrives, hauling a red coach) *Stuart: Hello, Granpuff! *Narrator: He teased. *Stuart: Are you short of puff? *Duke: Nothing of the sort. This is routine maintenance. *Stuart: Tell you what. *Narrator: Went on Stuart. *Stuart: You're getting old. We must take care of you in case you breakdown. *Duke: Hmmph! *Narrator: Hooshed Duke. *Duke: That'll be the day. *Narrator: Duke couldn't stay cross for long. It was a lovely evening. *Duke: Couldn't be better! Couldn't be better! (puffs along, hauling two blue and yellow coaches, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose) *Narrator: He trundled happily. They began to climb, but Duke didn't mind. *Duke: I've plenty of steam. (starts up the hill) *Narrator: He puffed. *Duke: We'll be up in the couple of puffs. *Narrator: But soon, Duke's puffs changed to wheezes. His valves were leaking steam. *Duke: It's not so easy, it's not so easy. *Narrator: He croaked. *Duke: But I'll manage. *Narrator: At last they reached the station. Duke's driver was examine him carefully. Anxious passengers waited for news. (Duke arrives at a station) *Conductor: Duke is going to take you to the harbour, but he might be late. *Narrator: Said the conductor. *Conductor: So two engines are coming to help. You'll still catch your boat. (Peter Sam and Falcon arrive with Falcon coupling up in front of Duke and Stuart coupling up behind the caboose) *Narrator: Falcon buffered up in front. *Falcon: Poor old Granpuff. What a shame you broken down. *Stuart: Peep peep peep! *Narrator: Teased Stuart. *Stuart: This is the day! *Narrator: He was coupled on behind. *Falcon: Are you ready? *Narrator: Whistled Falcon. *Stuart: Yes I am! (Duke, Stuart, and Falcon arrive) *Narrator: Replied Stuart and away they went. When the reach the next station, the cavalcade split up. Falcon took Duke's passengers to the boat. Stuart headed Falcon's train with Duke coupled behind. (Falcon takes Duke's passengers to the boat inside some other coaches while Stuart couples up and pilots Duke toward the next station) *Stuart: Fancy me rescuing Granpuff! This is the day! This is the day! *Narrator: He boasted. *Stuart: Poor old engine! Poor old engine! *Narrator: But Duke still have plenty of steam left at him. His vows sounded worse when they were. He and his driver had their own little joke ready. They waited until they reached the hill. *Driver: Now! *Narrator: Said his driver. Duke puffed and roared though he was pushing a whole trains' weight before him. The noise echoed everywhere. When they reach the last station, everyone cheered. (Stuart and Duke arrive with Toots and three coaches waiting) *Boy: What happened? *Narrator: Asked the boy. *Boy: They don't usually need two engines. *Father: Well. *Narrator: Replied his father. *Father: Stuart broke down. Duke had to help him. It sounds as if he had a hard job too. *Narrator: Duke and his drivers' joke had worked. *Stuart: Fiddlesticks! *Narrator: Explained Stuart and he vanished in a cloud of steam. Duke wheezed alongside. *Duke: Poor old engine! *Narrator: He teased. *Duke: It's no good, Stuart. You can't win. Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Narrator: Toby the Tram Engine was very excited. He was wearing a brand new bell that shown like gold. He was off to the seaside. His driver was explaining everything as they puff along the line. (Toby puffs off, pulling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, along with three boxcars and a caboose with him. Trevor travels through thevillage while Toby, his coaches, carry on) *Driver: There's a seaside village near here, and every year, they have a big parade with a special attraction for all the visitors. This year, Toby, you're the special attraction. *Toby: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Toby: But what does a special attraction do? *Driver: Oh, just smiles and blows whistles at everyone. *Narrator: Replied his driver. *Driver: We're almost there. Listen, you can hear the seagulls. (Toby arrives at a station) *Narrator: Soon, they reached the little station by the village. But instead of a big welcome, there was just one man. He whispered to Toby's driver and turned sadly away. *Driver: Well, if that doesn't take the biscuit. *Narrator: Said Toby's driver. *Driver: They've run out of room and a parade and don't need a special attraction after all. We've got to go home, Toby. I'm sorry, old boy. *Toby: (sighs) So am I. (obeys and puffs back to the station where Percy is taking some freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: Sighed Toby. Percy was shunting in the yard. He didn't expect to see Toby. *Percy: What are you doing back so soon? *Narrator: Before Toby could reply, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: Leave these cars please, Percy. There's an emergency at the harbour. *Driver: Come on, Percy. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: This'll be trouble with Bulstrode. *Percy: Who's Bulstrode? *Narrator: Wondered Percy. He was still surprised about Toby, and now he had two puzzles to sort out. His driver explained. (Percy leaves the freight cars and puffs away to the harbour) *Driver: Bulstrode is disagreeable barge. He never stops complaining. *Narrator: His driver was right about Bulstrode. Today, the barge was more bad temper than ever. *Bulstrode: Come on, come on! Hic. Why aren't you cars where you should be? *Cars: There's no engine, and we can only go where we put! *Narrator: Shouted the cars. *Cars: You're in the wrong place, not us! *Narrator: When Percy arrived, Bulstrode was sulking and the cars were crosser still. *Cars: Our stone is for Bulstrode. Please put us in a siding so that we can load him up and be rid of him. (Percy obeys and takes some cars out of the siding to the top) *Narrator: But the cars were being careless. As Percy was lining them up, they burst through some buffers. (Percy lines up the cars until they all fall on Bulstrode by bursting through some buffers) *Cars: Help, help! *Narrator: They wailed. But it was too late. *Bulstrode: Oh! *Narrator: Cried Bulstrode. *Bulstrode: I'm sinking! *Cars: Serves you right! *Narrator: Giggled the cars. *Cars: You're always barging in and moaning. *Narrator: It took a very long time to clear the mess. Percy watched as Bulstrode was towed to the beach. *Workmen: There you are. (after Bulstrode is towed to the beach, Percy puffs by, hauling the remaining freight cars) *Narrator: Said the workmen. *Workmen: Now you can just stay here. Children can play you all day and at long last you'll be useful. *Bulstrode: (groaning) *Narrator: When Percy got home, he and Toby exchange all their news. *Toby: Well, we both have seaside surprises today. *Narrator: Laughed Toby. *Percy: But driver says that I'm a special attraction anyway, and so are you. *Toby: Every time we go on our own line. *Percy: What do you mean? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Toby: Well, all we have to do is smile and blow whistles at everyone. Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Narrator: Nancy is the conductor's daughter. One day she was working with Skarloey with some polish and a rag. *Skarloey was snoozing happily but Nancy wanted to talk. *Nancy: Wake up, lazybones. Your brass is filthy. Aren't you ashamed? *Skarloey: No. *Narrator: Yawned Skarloey. *Skarloey: You're just an old fusspot. *Narrator: And Skarloey closed his eyes. He was thinking about his friend Rheneas, and all the good times they had shared before Rheneas was away to be mended. (a flashback of A Bad Day for Sir Handel is shown where Skarloey and Rheneas haul the passenger cars and cabooses all around the world) Nancy interrupted again. *Nancy: Don't you wanna look nice when Rheneas comes home? *Narrator: Skarloey wasn't sleepy anymore? *Skarloey: What? When? *Nancy: Soon, daddy told me. I'm going now. *Narrator: She said. *Skarloey: Nancy, stop. Do I really look nice? Please, polish me again. *Nancy: Now who's an old fusspot? *Narrator: Laughed Nancy and set to work once time. Duncan was jealous. *Duncan: Aren't you gonna polish me too? (arrives) *Nancy: Sorry, not today. I'm going now. I'm helping the Refreshment Lady this afternoon. We must get the ice cream ready for the passengers. Never mind, Duncan. *Narrator: But Duncan did mind. *Duncan: It isn't fair! *Narrator: Carlin: He complained. *Duncan: Peter Sam gets a special funnel, Sir Handel gets special wheels, passengers get ice cream, but I'm not even polished. *Narrator: Of course this wasn't true, but Duncan enjoyed complaining. He became sulkier still. (Duncan goes by, hauling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose) That afternoon, there was bad news above the line. *Driver: One of Skarloey's coaches has come off the rails. *Narrator: Called Duncan's driver. *Driver: We'll have to take workmen here right away. *Duncan: All this extra work?! *Narrator: Grumbled Duncan. *Duncan: It wear's an engine out! *Driver: Rubbish! Come on. (Duncan obeys and takes the breakdown train to the wreckage) *Narrator: The derailed coach was in the middle of Skarloey's train, so he had gone out top the top station with his front coaches. (a derailed coach is in the middle of Skarloey's train, because he is at the top station with his front coaches) Duncan shunted the work's trains to the sidings and left the workmen sorted out the mess. (Duncan shunts the works train into a siding and leaves the workmen to sort out the mess and brings the passengers and the rear coaches and caboose) Then he brought the passengers and rear coaches home. He sulked all the way. *Duncan: I get no rest, I get no rest. *Narrator: He muttered. Duncan had made a journey very difficult. (Duncan stops) He was short of steam so his driver waited a while and hope of raising more. But Duncan wouldn't try. *Driver: We'll keep our passengers waiting. *Narrator: Said his driver. Duncan was cross. *Duncan: You always think about the passengers and never about me! (sets off again) *Narrator: It wasn't long before Duncan built up enough steam and set off again. But he was still very grumpy and cross. *Duncan: I'm overworked, and I won't stand it! *Narrator: At last they reached the viaduct near the station. *Driver: Come on, Duncan! *Narrator: Called his driver. *Driver: One more effort, and you'll have a rest and drink in the station. *Narrator: Then Duncan was very rude. *Duncan: (stops on a viaduct) Keep your old station. I'm staying here. *Narrator: And he did too. Skarloey had to haul Duncan and his train all the way to the platform. (Skarloey couples up to Duncan and pulls him and the train to the platform) The passengers were furious. They told everyone what a bad railway it was. That night, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Duncan. *Sir Topham Hatt: No passengers means no polish. *Duncan: And no polish means no passengers. *Narrator: Duncan muttered to himself. He still has a lot to learn, doesn't he? Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Narrator: Duncan would not stop grumbling. He grumbled that he wasn't polished enough. He grumbled that he was overworked. Most of all, he grumbled about the passengers. (Duncan puffs along, hauling some freight cars and a caboose, until he meets Skarloey and Peter Sam) *Skarloey: I'm ashamed of you, Duncan. *Narrator: Said Skarloey. *Skarloey: Thank goodness Rheneas is coming home soon. Perhaps he'll teach you some sense before it's too late. *Duncan: What is with Rheneas to do with me? *Skarloey: Rheneas saved our railway. *Narrator: Replied Skarloey. *Peter Sam: Please tell us about it. *Narrator: Said Peter Sam. *Skarloey: Well. *Narrow: Began Skarloey. *Skarloey: (a flashback is shown of Rheneas an Skarloey working hard with freight and passenger trains) It was before you came here. Things were bad. Rheneas and I would have to keep the trains running or our railway would have to close. *Peter Sam: How awful. *Narrator: Murmured Peter Sam. *Skarloey: I've tried hard. *Narrator: Continued Skarloey. *Skarloey: But my old wheels ached. Rheneas understood. It's my turn now. *Narrator: He telled me. *Skarloey: He was often short of steam but he always struggled to the station and then rested there. *Rheneas: I mustn't stop between stations. (stops and goes between stations, hauling passenger trains) *George Carlin: He said. *Rheneas: The passengers wouldn't like it. *Duncan: Hmmph! *Narrator: Huffed Duncan. He had stopped on the viaduct and hadn't cared at all. *Skarloey: Passengers. *George Carlin: Continued Skarloey. *Narrator: Get cross if you stopped on the wrong places. Rheneas stopped on the wrong place once and this is what happened. *Narrator: One wet and windy afternoon and the rails were dammed, Rheneas was traveling home with a full train. They were even passengers and the caboose. (Rheneas is travelling along, hauling two blue and yellow coaches, a red coach, and a green caboose) It wasn't a comfortable ride at all. Rheneas' wheels kept slipping and it was a steep climb. At last, his wheels gripped the rails again. *Rheneas: The worse is over. *Narrator: He thought. *Rheneas: Now we're away. *Narrator: But they weren't. *Rheneas: (stops when he gets hurt) Aah, I've got a cramp! *Narrator: He groaned. And Rheneas stopped on the lonliness part of the line. His driver examing him carefully. *Driver: Your valve gear has jammed. We need to reach the next station. Do you think you still get us here? *Rheneas: I'll try. *Narrator: Replied Rheneas. Rheneas did his best. *Rheneas: If I fail. *Narrator: He thought to himself. *Rheneas: The passengers will be cross and the railway will close. (struggles onward) *Narrator: Everything blurred. He was really too tired to make the turn of his wheels, but he did, and another, and another, and another. Finally, tired but triumph, Rheneas reached the station. *Rheneas: I'm here at last! *Narrator: He wheezed. *Passengers: Thank you for giving us home. *Narrator: Said the passengers. *Passengers: We'll tell all our friends what a fine railway this is. *Narrator: His driver was delighted. *Driver: You're a gallant little engine. *Narrator: He said to Rheneas. *Driver: When you're rested we'll mend you, so you'll be ready for tomorrow. *Skarloey: And... *Narrator: Smiled Skarloey. *Skarloey: Rheneas always was ready for tomorrow. *Duncan: Thanks for telling us about him. *Narrator: Whispered Duncan. *Duncan: I was wrong. Passengers are important after all. *Narrator: The next day Rheneas came home. All the engines were there to greet him. Edward pushed his truck to the siding where he was lifted on to his rails. This was the signal for a chorus of whistles from engines large and small. Everyone was happy and Rheneas was the happiest of all. (Edward pushes the breakdown train and lures Rheneas onto the rails) *Rheneas: You know. *Narrator: He whispered to Skarloey. *Rheneas: This helps an engine feel that at last he has really come home. Fish (S4) (George Carlin) *Narrator: On starry night when the moon is full and the air still, (the scene opens with No. 131, a ten wheeler 4-6-0 engine with a coal tender and pulling five green and yellow coaches) you can hear the sounds of faraway ships and distant laughter. They echo over the hills and through the valleys, down calm canals and sleepy inlits. Every engine knows that these are the sounds that say the harbour is hard at work at the big station by the sea. (at the docks, while Toots is shunting freight cars with Johnny puffing by with a mail car and a caboose, Casey Jr, with his yellow coach, a red coach, and a coal car, puffs by with Tillie banking at the end of the train) One night, a special load of fish was ordered. Sir Topham Hatt decided that extra vans must be added to the train that the men call The Flying Kipper. The only vans available were old ones. (Duck shunts some old vans into Henry's freight train) They had not been used for a long time. Henry waited impatiently by the keyside as Duck shunted them into position. Thomas puffed by with the mail train. *Thomas: (arrives with seven freight cars, like a coal car, a cattle car, a boxcar, two china clay cars, and two slate cars, and a caboose, and meets Duck) Hello, Duck. Going fishing? I'd take care if i were you. *Duck: Why? *Narrator: Huffed Duck. *Thomas: Well for one thing... *Narrator: Puffed Thomas remembering his own experience. *Thomas: ...if fish get into an engine's boiler they always cause trouble. And for another, fish can be awfully smelly. (a flashback from Thomas Goes Fishing is shown) And I know what I'm talking about. Good night. *Narrator: Henry grunted dreadfully. *Henry's Driver: You'll just have to put up with it, Henry. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Henry's Driver: At least the extra load will mean you can have another engine help us up Gordon's Hill. (Henry obeys and sets off, taking his ten boxcars with him) *Narrator: Meanwhile, Duck was waiting at Edward's station so that he could help the heavy train by pushing from behind. Henry made good progress. (Henry pounds toward Edward's station and stops beyond the platform) When he reached the platform his driver stopped the train beyond the platform. Then Henry gave a special signal. *Henry: Peep, peep, peep, peep! I need help please? *Duck: Peep, peep! *Narrator: Replied Duck. *Duck: I won't be long. (goes up to the back of Henry's train) *Narrator: Duck buffered gently up to Henry's train. He was not coupled on. Henry would then be able to run on without stopping when they reached the top of the hill. *Duck: Ready! *Narrator: Whistled Duck and off they went. (Henry and Duck whistle and depart) Soon they reached Gordon's Hill. *Henry: Push hard, push hard. *Narrator: Puffed Henry. *Duck: We're doing it, we're doing it. *Narrator: Replied Duck. Henry was pulling his train harder than he realized. *(The lamp from the fourth van comes off all of a sudden) *Narrator: Duck felt the weight on his buffers slacking. Then Duck noticed something else. *Duck: There's no sign of a tail lamp. *Narrator: He thought. He whistled, but there was no reply. Meanwhile Henry had noticed something too. *Henry: My train's getting heavier. *Narrator: He thought to himself. *Henry: I'm slowing down. *Narrator: Then there was trouble. (Duck sees the van with Mac's surprised face from Duncan Drops a Clanger, and shuts his eyes, using Thomas's eye shut face from Calling All Engines!, and smashes into the vans, causing Henry to come to a stop and forcing Henry to look back and gasp) *Narrator: No one was hurt. But a strong smell of fish hung in the air. (Duck's eyes spin round, and as he blinks, he looks at the fish and holds his nose with his hands) Next day, workmen found a broken tail lamp at the bottom of the hill. (the following morning, Edward arrives with Rocky to clear the mess) Sir Topham Hatt spoke kindly to Duck. *Sir Topham Hatt: The accident wasn't your fault. We should've checked that this tail lamp was fixed on properly. We'll soon have you in working order again. *Duck: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Duck sadly. *Duck: Thomas told me to be careful with fish. They got me in a right pickle, didn't they? Really Useful Engine (Mixed with Original and Orchestra) *He's a really useful engine, you know, All the other engines they'll tell you so, He huffs and puffs and whistles, Rushing to and fro, He's the really useful engine we adore! He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine. He's a really useful engine, you know, Cos the Fat Controller, he told him so, Now he's got a branch line, To call his very own, He's the really useful engine we adore. He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine. Little blue train, he's always there, Whenever you need a hand, If you need help with a situation, Who comes into mind? He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine. He's a really useful engine, you know, Maybe little, but he's never slow, Stand back in amazement, Just you watch him go, He's the really useful engine we adore. He's the one, he's the one, He's the really useful engine that we adore, He's the one, he's the number one, Thomas the Tank Engine. He's the really useful engine we adore! Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) *Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) *Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) *Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) *Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) *Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) *Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) *Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains) *Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) *Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) *Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43